we can conquer anything (like a sky full of stars)
by ipsa dixit
Summary: a collection of theblaise drabbles
1. into bed

_auction - "You're awfully close — a-are we going to kiss now?"_

 _200 words, by gdocs_

* * *

If you ask Blaise now, he'll probably tell you that he has no idea how he ended up in bed with Theo Nott. It was probably from Blaise's scheming, but he'll deny it.

Still, the truth of the matter is that Blaise ended up laying next Theo and his heart is beating way too fast but he's trying to play it cool. Because no matter how much Blaise has thought about this moment, it's never come _close_ to happening. He's not going to tell Theo how long he's been waiting for this, though. He has a reputation to uphold.

It's still thrilling, though. He can imagine Theo's lips on his and can imagine —

Just _Theo_.

He wants to kiss him so badly, he realises, looking at Theo's slightly-curly-but-not-quite hair. He inches closer, close enough to count all of Theo's tiny freckles. Theo exhales and it his Blaise right on the nose.

"You're awfully close — a-are we going to kiss now?" he asks, looking slightly nervous.

And Blaise doesn't give him a response. Instead, he leans his head forward and closes the gap between them, kissing Theo with pent-up passion.

It's messy and it's slightly sloppy and it's…

 _Perfect_.


	2. artistic skill

_for auction - artist and scavenger hunt - 18 and cocktails - cheese_

 _347 words, by gdocs_

* * *

"Stay still."

Blaise loves Theo, he really does, but can he just _stay still_? His boyfriend stand in the front of the room, shifting from foot to foot. Blaise gets it, he really does, but it's infuriating. It's also necessary for Theo to be his model; he needs to paint a portrait in the nude for his art class and who better to model than his _boyfriend_?

"It's cold," Theo says, sticking out a tongue. Blaise winks at him, turning back to his easel. He can't seem to get the right shade of Theo's skin. It's an olive shade, but Blaise can't get it _just right_. He can't capture Theo's beauty right.

He also hasn't even started sketching. He knows that he should sketch first and mix paints later, but he's never liked doing that. For Blaise, it's easier to mix his colors first.

Sighing at his mess of olive skin tone, he picks up his pencil. If he can't get the colors, he's going to need to sketch first. He looks around his painting at Theo, who's _still_ shifting around. His painting will be an utter disaster if he can't get everything to be exact.

" _Babe_ ," he says, exasperated.

"It's cold!" Theo repeats, pouting at Blaise. Blaise knows that it's probably not cold at all — the temperature has been pretty high this spring — but that Theo's uncomfortable. Which is understandable, but ridiculous because Blaise has seen Theo naked hundreds of times. They're roommates _and_ boyfriends. At the same time, it's so cute and Blaise _really_ wants to kiss him. Theo's adorable.

But still! An artist _must_ do his work. So he returns to his easel, slowly tracing out Theo's lithe form.

He finishes his sketch, which could probably use a few more details, but he could also use a break.

He places his pencil down and walks over to Theo. Once he reaches him, he wraps a hand around Theo's neck and draws him in, giving him a big kiss. Theo's smiling when they pull away.

"I thought I was supposed to stay still."


	3. oops

_auction - accidental marriage_

 _238 word, by godcs_

* * *

Blaise wakes up next to a half-naked Theo and a raging headache. He doesn't really remember what he did last night, but he knows that his body doesn't like _any_ of it – his head hurts, his mouth is dry, his stomach is clenching.

Gah.

He tries to shift, but his legs feel _so heavy_ , so he stays laying down for a little bit more, taking in his surroundings. They're not at Blaise's apartment, _or_ Theo's; the bed is too big for either of them. Turning his head slightly and looking past Theo, he can see through the window that they're on a high floor. They're probably at some hotel.

Okay… but why?

Theo stirs besides Blaise and his eyelids flutter open.

"Hey," he says to Blaise with a small smile. " _Husband_ ," he adds with a smirk.

Wait.

What?

Blaise furrows his brows. _Husband_? Blaise loves Theo, he really does, but he's not ready to get _married_. Not yet.

"What?" Blaise croaks out. His mouth is _really_ dry. Theo leans over and presses a deep kiss to Blaise's lips, which is good; that hasn't changed at all.

"We're married. We got married last night. You suggested it," Theo explained, holding up his left hand to show Blaise his ring.

Blaise forces his arm to run a hand through his hair. He must've been drunk; he doesn't remember a thing about this.

How does he break this to Theo?


End file.
